Ce deux-pattes là
by Selsynn
Summary: Voici l'histoire de ma rencontre avec ce deux-pattes si extraordinaire qu'il en a changé ma vie. OS.


Auteur : Selsynn

Titre : Ce deux-pattes là

Résumé : Je suis Vole-au-dessus-des-orages, Veilleur du clan Rougeoie dans le Noir. Et un jour, je l'ai rencontré. Ceci est l'histoire de notre rencontre. De ce miracle, qui changea tout dans ma façon de voir les deux-pattes. L'histoire d'une étrange amitié.

* * *

**Mon nom** : Vole-au-dessus-des-orages.

**Mon clan** : Rougeoie-dans-le-noir.

**Mon signe distinctif** : Deux grandes rayures d'un beau violet, sur le fond rouge de mes ailes. Je suis unique. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas.

**Mon rôle** : Veilleur. Je surveille les deux-pattes. Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'approchent trop près de notre nid. Les œufs sont fragiles.

C'est lors de la visite de routine, pendant laquelle je survole leur petit habitat précaire, que j'ai remarqué la première fois l'agitation. Celle-ci indiquait l'arrivée d'un nouveau deux-pattes.

Je feulai, de manière à leur rappeler les règles, pour qu'ils expliquent au nouveau. Je le repérai rapidement, le seul qui garda la tête haute tandis que je projetai des flammes.

Il ne s'est pas baissé. Il ne s'est pas incliné devant nous. Il m'a observé, avec cet air supérieur qu'ils arborent quelques temps avant de brûler pour la première fois… Et la dernière.

Je m'avançai, jusqu'à me poser au plus près d'eux, et tandis qu'ils s'agitaient en criant vainement, je lançai une vague de feu vers lui.

Il se décala d'un pas. Le port de la tête toujours haut.

J'alimentai mon fleuve de flamme jusqu'à ce qu'un appel ne me détourne de ma proie. Il restera vivant. Peut-être auront-ils le temps de lui apprendre qui est le plus fort.

Les deux-pattes sont fragiles, des petites choses insignifiantes que je peux écraser d'une pichenette. Et je leur fais comprendre. Pour cela mon moyen préféré, c'est le feu. J'adore les flammes, j'adore voir s'embraser leurs constructions ridicules. Bon, depuis quelques temps, ils semblent être lassés de reconstruire régulièrement. C'est beaucoup plus dur à détruire, ils se sont mis à habiter sous terre.

Des fois, ils font preuve de capacités d'adaptation et d'imagination assez surprenantes. Pas plus tard qu'il y a trois lunes, j'en ai surpris un à attirer mon attention ailleurs, en agitant une cape rouge par une tricherie toute deux-pattienne. Il espérait profiter de la diversion pour s'approcher de nos œufs. Hors de question.

Hum… je crois qu'en tout cas, il ne recommencera plus vu qu'il était un peu tout cramé par terre, après avoir roulé quelques temps en flamme, avant de s'immobiliser. Ses amis sont venus et l'ont enlevé en me lançant des œillades colériques.

Franchement, y-étais-je pour quelque chose s'il s'est trop approché de nos œufs ?

J'ai essayé d'être le plus clair possible avec eux, mais des fois, ces deux-pattes ne veulent rien comprendre. Les torrents de flammes ne sont pas suffisants ? INTERDIT D'ENTRER !

Ma veille enfin achevée, je pus me rapprocher des sages de notre clan et écouter ces histoires des temps anciens, où les dragons craignaient les hommes.

Je frissonnais sous les écailles en écoutant ce qu'ils avaient osé faire aux dragons. Je me promis de leur imposer ma force de façon plus puissante dès le lendemain.

Sur ces entrefaites, la Garde des Etoiles nous appela et, chacun à notre tour, nous quittâmes la grotte des sages pour nous élancer vers les sommets voisins.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis quelques heures, et chacun d'entre nous baissa la tête devant celles qui voleront toujours plus haut que nous, celles qui nous illuminent quand le soleil lui-même nous abandonne.

Une agitation attira mon regard vers le campement humain. Une petite loupiotte bougeait et tressautait à intervalles réguliers. Je compris quand je la vis grandir qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces humains qui se rapprochait de nous.

D'habitude, ils restent cachés au fond de leur cabane, comme des dragonneaux effrayés.

Je m'éloignai du groupe et survolai l'imprudent qui s'approchait de nos aires de repos.

Il s'agissait du même que celui de la journée. Un peu baraqué, roux, de la couleur de mes ailes.

Il s'arrêta soudainement. La loupiotte balançait simplement, sans plus se rapprocher.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi il n'avait pas peur. Il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant. Ses prédécesseurs ne l'avaient-ils pas averti des risques de notre proximité ?

Je me posai à ses cotés et plongeai mon regard vers lui.

Grâce à Nos Mères des Cieux je pouvais le voir, son visage tordu par quelques plaies mal cicatrisées, tendu vers moi, vers le Clan entier.

Je l'observai, et comme lors de notre première entrevue, il semblait calme. Trop calme pour être honnête. J'avançai ma tête vers lui et soufflai de l'air chaud.

Il poussa un soupir. Il me fit l'affront de pousser un soupir ! A moi, Vole-au-dessus-des-orages ! Comme si je n'étais… Qu'une de ses machines qu'ils utilisent pour augmenter la température.

« Tu es un protecteur. »

Depuis longtemps j'avais appris à décrypter leur langage oral. Je ne connaissais pas le terme qu'il avait employé mais je savais que ce ne pouvait pas être le bon. Nos sociétés étaient trop différentes pour qu'il puisse appréhender cette notion même. Je me contentai de lui souffler un nouveau jet d'air chaud.

« Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas le groupe ? Ils te craignent tous. Tu en aurais tué plus d'une vingtaine, d'après eux. »

Je commençais à être agacé. Que croyait-il faire ? Me culpabiliser ? Je n'étais responsable de rien. Ces inconscients s'étaient approchés de nos œufs.

« Nid. Interdit… Oh ! Je comprends. Ils s'étaient approchés du nid. Qui dit nid, dit œufs. Merlin, tout s'explique ! »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et je ne bougeai pas. J'étais prêt à prendre racine. Un miracle était arrivé. Un deux-pattes avait compris qui nous étions.

Il s'installa un peu plus à mes cotés. Assez vite je l'entendis ronfler légèrement. Aucune tenue ces humains.

J'inspirais la nuit, et quand le soleil se leva, je dépliai avec grâce mes ailes quand sa voix retentit une dernière fois.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous adressiez un culte aux étoiles. Cette nuit fut parmi les plus instructives de ma vie. »

Il se releva, fit craquer ses articulations et sauta à bas du rocher où il avait élu domicile.

« Au fait, Vole-au-dessus-des-orages, mon nom c'est Charlie, Charlie Weasley. »

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? _

_Charlie n'est pas mon personnage favoris, mais comme j'aime les dragons... C'est celui qui s'impose, non ? _

_A l'origine, cet OS a été écrit pour un concours sur HPF._


End file.
